Return of the Phoenix
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Phoenixes are known to rise from their ashes and he was no different. Fifteenth Chapter on the WWW R & E & R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** AU (which will become MAJOR should the fic continue)**

**Chapter:**** One-shot (or maybe not)**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note:**** Inspired by the drawing 'Old Adversary' of the wonderful Shimizuggi (although that name is a bitch to spell XD) over at Deviantart. If enough want it, I'll make it a nice Faragonda/Darkar friendship-fic displaying my view of the guy as well as a version of his & the Dragon's history I just can't get out of my head after watching Avatar. Ps: sorry I didn't include your quote, Shimi.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The feast had lasted well into the night, both headmistresses present feeling reluctant to spoil their students' fun. Darkar was dead, having fallen to the combined might of the Winx. It had cost them their Charmix, the limited power of the jewels being exhausted in that final blast. After a few hours, Faragonda had excused herself, allowing the students to celebrate as long as they liked, giving them the next day off. She had cited age, but her true reasons had been less forward: knowledge.

Darkar was not dead and never would be for as long as the Dragonfire burned in the Magical Dimension and the Red Tower held the Waterstars. There was a delicate balance between these three powers, each sustaining the others.

A hand closed around her wrist, pulling her from her musings. She turned, expecting Griffin, but came face to face with flaming eyes. Her eyes widened, but before she could say a word, a red claw closed around her neck.

The cold metal cut of her air, shock leaving her unable to do anything about it.

"A wonderful celebration is going on outside, my dear Faragonda." Darkar said, growling as the fairy headmistress fought to remove the hand around her neck. "I can certainly imagine why. Did you truly believe my defeat to be permanent?"

"No." She managed to ground out.

"Wise. Wiser than your students." He loosened his hold enough for her to breathe freely. "Perhaps I should show them the price of their folly?" He smashed the struggling woman against the wall. "What would they do if you suddenly got blasted out of that window, broken and defeated?"

She did not answer the question, glaring at him.

A red aura overtook him. "You should be more worried, fairy. Who would oppose me now? You and Griffin, while being a powerful pair, are no match to my wrath." His claw tightened again, drawing blood. "And your precious fairies used the last of their Charmix to 'defeat' me."

His sneer became a grin at the widening of her eyes. "I feed on power, dear Faragonda, and as such, I can sense it." He face came closer to hers. "Theirs' dropped quite a bit after that blast of pure goodness." Dark-red goo poured from the floorboards, sticking her to the wall.

"Why are you here?" Her voice was calm, in an awful threatening way. He clearly remembered one of the few battles he had had with her; it had been at the beginning of the Company of Light, before Griffin had joined them and he had wished to see it destroyed before it was fully formed. Something had been destroyed that day, but it had not been Faragonda. Neither him, though… Rather a scenic village in the mountains, where he had ambushed her.

"I am merely wondering." His claw drew more blood from her neck. "How could I possibly ruin those fairies' evening?"

"You will do no such thing." Her own glow overtook her body. "You are not a personification of Evil, you are one of Darkness. I hope you remember the difference."

The stone wall was no match for his fist, bits of it falling on her shoulder. "I certainly do, but it is you humans who forget all the time."

"You took my student!" She countered. "Do you expect me to sit back and have you do with her as you wish?"

"Several decades in sleep do give you quite a hunger, and a thirst for vengeance." He answered her. "Realix would have quenched both."

"So what now?" The green glow around her body crumbled the goo holding her up. "Leave my school, now."

"The 'Evil' way would be to kill you, or at the very least kick you around your own school and then leave." He stepped back to give her room. "The 'Dark' way… mmmh… I can't really say."

"Because Dark is neither Good nor Evil." A faint smile appeared on her face. "So it depends on what you want to do."

"I still want to ruin their evening." He stepped up to the window, looking outside towards where the Winx Club were taking a photo. "That hurt quite a bit."

Any who would have seen them would have found it quite surreal; Faragonda standing next to Lord Darkar, having a calm conversation.

"You do realize that 'ruining their evening' the evil way would only make them hunt you, possibly earning their Enchantix on the way only to 'defeat' you again?"

"It wouldn't matter that much. People do tend to say that 'Phoenixes rise from their ashes' after all." He stepped back from the window, wishing none to see him there. "You have always puzzled me, Faragonda."

"How come?" She barely glanced at him, remaining at the window, smiling at the antics of her students.

"You are the first who sees the truth: Light and Dark do NOT equal Good and Evil." He studied her openly now. "Who are you, Headmistress? Why do you see so much more than others?"

"What we lose in youth, we gain in wisdom, if we paid attention along the way." Her voice was soft. "And I'm quite old, Darkar, older than many could dream of becoming."

"I recall: you appeared out of nowhere when the call came for members of the Company of Light, revealing nothing of what transpired before that." He mulled it over. "I do believe you never even mentioned your age."

"It amounts in the thousands." She smiled at his obvious shock. "I can go toe-to-toe with you, and you're surprised I know a spell to make me look young?"

"You do realize you should have died several times already?" He deadpanned. "Five times a millennium to be exact."

"Long story. What are you going to do now? Stay here, or leave for Shadowhaunt." She quickly changed the subject.

"Shadowhaunt was destroyed, and I'm not looking forward to rebuilding it at the moment."


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** AU (which will become MAJOR should the fic continue)**

**Chapter:**** 2 (formerly a One-shot)**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you intend to stay here?" She was surprised.

"I have nothing else to do." He smiled at her. "Do you object to my presence?"

She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was studying her again. "What will you do if someone visits me? They only see the Evil in you." She closed the curtains. "They will defend me."

He sighed. "Can you imagine I grow weary of that?"

"Perhaps it would help if you looked less menacing?" She carefully touched one of his spikes. "If you looked more human, people might be less inclined to attack before asking questions."

"You truly are a mystery." He glowed red, his outline fading, swimming into a new form. "This better?"

Faragonda smiled at the man now in front of her: light-blue hair and matching blue eyes speckled with blood-red. He could have passed as her son to those who recalled what she had looked like several decades ago.

"It suits you." She gestured to the mirror on the far wall. "Although I do suggest you put on some clothes too."

He snorted and a red glow dressed him in paladin-clothes. He looked amused as she studied him again.

"Well, now that that is dealt with, do you intend to stay longer? I will have to think of a suitable excuse for your presence then."

"Shouldn't you be a bit more worried about this?" He advanced on her. "Not a few minutes ago I threatened you with death, and now you invite me to stay? You should fear me, regardless of you may or may not know, not act as if I'm the next best man you just met on the street!" He had pushed her against the wall, his human-body flush against hers. "What is it with you, Faragonda, that you are this weird?"

"I cannot fear what I know, Darkar, and I know you better than you might think." They were close now, close enough that she could count the specks if she desired too.

"But how?" He threw his arms in the air, stepping back from her. "How, Headmistress? I demand answers, Faragonda!"

"I knew your mother." Of all the answers, she knew that this was the one he would never have expected her to give. "I knew Sarana, starlight in the tongue of her people, and Vo'id, mate to a young woman he was only supposed to teach. Starlight and Void, parents in myth and reality."

"A story, made up by my dear brother to fuel his image of being a god." Hate flooded Darkar's being at the memory of the moment he found out about that particular story. "He born from the 'pure' starlight into the Void, while I came from the Darkness. He painted me as an enemy, twisting my nature into something evil." When he turned to her, his eyes glowed a dangerous red. "He twisted me into something evil. Perhaps you were wrong, Faragonda, perhaps I am the embodiment of Evil. I am no longer the man I was, the child I was. Courtesy of someone I called my brother!"

He felt something akin to pleasure when she backed away, fear now having come into her eyes.

Her eyes reflected his red aura, realization dawning on her. "And you will submit to that?"

He seemed to shake himself at her words. "Forgive me: it is still a sore subject with me."

"I noticed." Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Perhaps your introduction to humanity is long overdue."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next few weeks were spend introducing Darkar to humanity. It was a revelation to him: none attacked him, Faragonda's presence and his human looks were seemingly enough for them to trust him. He also found he liked chocolate, much to her amusement.

Much to his amusement, the Winx took an instant liking to the 'son' of their Headmistress. He was surprised how easily – even Griffin and Saladin – believed Faragonda's story of her son visiting. She truly was a mystery to all, not merely him apparently.

After a few weeks he left her again, returning to Shadowhaunt –boy, did that look terrible after what happened – not that he would tell anyone that. Over the ensuing year she visited him, and he her several more times, the Phoenix finding a strange joy in this friendship. Then came the day were she did not come, and a swift inquiry by her 'son' Adunal revealed that Baltor had finally made his move, and turned the elder fairy into a tree. He could have gone and broken the spell, since nothing - not even his accursed brother - was superior to him. That much truth the 'creation'-myth of the Dragon held. No, it was something different which stayed him. A strange kind of faith…

"I have faith in my students, Darkar." She had told him once. "Loyalty is a virtue they all have in spades, much like most fairies. They will not fail in a task that tests their loyalty, as you might recall from the Realix-incident."

And so he waited and was rewarded with the Winx returning in the nick of time, vial filled with the Tears of the Black Willow – he did wonder why none of the Enchantix-fairies tried fairy-dust though – and freed Faragonda. From a distance he could hear how they told her about the adventure they had had.

The rest of the year their visits were not interrupted. Then rumor came that the young princess of Domino wished to free her people. He wasn't entirely sure what he thought of that.

Adunal, 'son' of Faragonda, had sincerely come to like the fairy, but the thought that his traitorous brother could be restored to all his glory had been enough to throw him in a full-blown rage when Faragonda told him. Both of them were very glad she was as skilled in shield-magic as she was, otherwise it would have ended in tears.

As it was, he wasn't sure how to react when she came to him with a most unusual request.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You want me to actually help them?" He was in her office, staring at her in shock. "You want me to help my brother?"

"I want you to protect my students." An elegant cane lay on the desk between them. "I will not lose them to the Coven!"

He paced in front of her desk. "My former minions, Faragonda, how can I face them? How can I fight alongside Bloom? She will recognize my power the moment I use it: she will know this was all a lie. Are you that eager to lose her trust?"

"I am far more eager to lose her trust than to lose her." Faragonda answered, her calm in stark contrast with his agitation. "You would be powerful there and not suffer from the dark aura Obsidian holds. Something even the Dragonfire cannot do. The Winx will weaken there and even Bloom cannot endure long if she is forced to battle."

"I refuse to aid my brother."

Faragonda rose, leaning on the table as she moved towards him. "This has nothing to do with your brother."

"This has everything to do with him!" His angry voice bounced off the walls. "This is just a repeat of our lives: he leaves a bloody mess and I am the one who has to deal with it! Why is Domino lost? Because that bloody idiot had to give his powers to people!" Darkar's breathing grew heavy. "And does he come to its' rescue? NO! Off course he doesn't! He could be bloody doing something for a change!" The chair in front of Faragonda's desk went flying, crashing against the far wall. "Do you have any idea how this hurts? Bloom, Domino, everything… It is a constant reminder of his treachery and he gets praised for it!"

The fairy waved her hand, the chair returning to its' original position in a rain of sparkles. Her voice was soft when she spoke again. "Perhaps, but do you want their blood on your hands? They will remain in Obsidian if no one aids them. Their courage and loyalty will not be enough. Will you become like your brother? Uncaring as to who lives or dies, as long as your will is done?"

It was low, this last question and they both knew it. But Faragonda was more than willing to take these measures if it meant her students would survive their newest adventure.

"Fine." He answered. "I will help them."

"Thank you." Her heartfelt gratitude took some of the sting of his decision, but only some.


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Adunal, 'son' of Faragonda otherwise known as Lord Darkar, sat on one of the chairs of the spaceship.

Bloom was talking softly to the other Winx, the Specialists steering the ship towards Obsidian. He could feel their anxiousness grow as they approached the dark realm.

"Thank you for joining us." Flora said softly.

Darkar smiled. "Don't be too quick with your gratitude, Flora. We have yet to see whether I am of any use to you."

"You're the son of Headmistress Faragonda, that has to count for something." She nervously toyed with a strand of her hair.

"Perhaps." He rose from the chair when the ship arrived. "Shall we?"

The girls transformed, Bloom flying up front. He gently rose from the ground, joining the fairies in the air.

While they complained about the darkness and the weakening effect it had on them, he reveled in that very darkness, although the Evil of the Coven gave it a foul aftertaste. But he remained silent as they progressed.

"I think we found out destination." Timmy pointed at a keyhole in the smooth stone.

Darkar had to admit that the door unsettled even him a bit.

"Anyone volunteering?" Stella asked, a tinge of disgust audible in her voice.

"I'll do it." His pale skin stood in stark contrast with the black of the liquid forming the entrance towards where the Coven was. It slowly engulfed his arm, drawing him in. "Feels funny." He stepped forward.

The darkness held no secrets from him, but he could do not too much without alerting the Coven to his power and thus, his identity.

He pretended to be overcome alongside the fairies by the aura of Obsidian and heard how the Witches tried to tempt Bloom into destroying the sword and – which they did not tell her – Miriam alongside of it. He felt a surge of power, making his hair stand on edge and for a moment believed it was his brother, finally coming to the aid of the humans. But it was the gentle voice of Daphne which sounded above the cackling of the Coven. He carefully rose to his feet, the five now locked in combat not noticing him. The other fairies were too weakened to do much more than sit on the ground. He wondered were Musa was.

Hidden behind the well of power Daphne had unleashed he felt another building, but it was so subtle he knew no one besides him could even notice it. Miriam knew who was here and she would not lose her daughters again.

In his blue eyes the battle above was reflected and he could feel Bloom weakening, even with the aid of Daphne. No doubt Miriam did too as she broke the spell keeping her trapped in Oritel's sword.

But the long stay in it had cost her dearly and he suddenly knew for certain that Faragonda had been right: without his aid they would fall. He sighed.

"Stay away from them!" He called, drawing the attention of all six of them as well as the Winx to him.

"Oh, Faragonda's son." Belladone said. "How I will enjoy sending you back to her when I'm done with you."

"I think you will do no such thing." Darkar answered her, not the least bit intimidated by the witch. "Leave them be, they are under my protection."

"No." They were so easy to predict, but he had no intention to draw this out any more than it had to be. He started to wonder how long it would take Lysslis, self-proclaimed Queen of Illusions, to realize he was not what he looked like.

He was rewarded when realization dawned on her face and she called out to her sisters. She then turned to him, studying the man between them and the fairies. Her voice was smooth when she spoke. "I never would have thought Faragonda's spawn would have need of Illusions. Reveal your true nature! It is the most fitting for you to die in."

"As you wish." Adunal answered her, but in the few steps between him and the Royals of Domino it was Darkar who ended up beside them. He found he had not missed his spikes once while being a human. He however loved the horror on the witches' faces when seeing him. "Last chance, leave them be." He also loved the much more threatening note his voice held now.

"You… what?" Belladone managed to whisper.

"A favor for Faragonda." He shrugged, grin still playing around his lips. "I guess I owed her one for seeing the truth."

"What?" The voice of the third sister sounded as loud as the thunder she commanded.

He started to glow, glancing behind him at the fairies. "Darkness and Evil are two different things. She saw that and for that, I am eternally grateful to her. Well, and for introducing me to Chocolate, I guess." His blood-red magic lashed out. "Plus, I have grown rather fond of Bloom."

While the Coven had held their ground against the Dragonfire, the Shadow Phoenix himself was a completely different story: he was Darkness itself, and as such, none could stand against him in it. Bloom got the eerie feeling that her second year would have ended far differently if Realix had been covered in darkness. Darkar tore Obsidian apart, the Phoenix rising from its' ashes.

When the people of Domino found themselves back on their planet, many had near heart-attacks: above their rulers and several fairies flew a monstrous bird. No one needed to tell them it was Lord Darkar.

Floating in the air he changed back into his humanoid form, softly touching down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

His feet had barely touched down when the earth started to quake and fire formed behind him. His shield nearly shattered as the flames came against it full force.

The fire became a form all knew as well as they knew Darkar. A thundering roar assaulted the ears of all present as the Dragon charged the Phoenix.

The dark-red of his armor shone in the fire of his brother. Darkar was furious: all his hate was unleashed now he came face to face with his brother. Fire met Shadow in a raging battle and they would have battled on had someone not interfered.

A magical explosion between the two tore their attention away from each other.

She leaned heavily on her cane. Anger and sadness fought for dominance in her face. "Enough of this." Darkar seemed to flinch at her voice, as if the disappointment in it hurt him. "Both of you."

The Dragon's golden eyes narrowed.

"This was something long in the coming, Faragonda." Darkar said. "You know this."

"No matter how much I hate it, I have to agree with him." The Dragon's voice was much deeper, rumbling in the still evening air.

"It seems you still hate it when I think for the both of us." Darkar sneered. "I see that did not change."

"I did not change at all!" The flames flared up higher. "You were the one who changed."

"Courtesy of whom?" The sky turned red at Darkar's fury. "I changed because of you!"

"At least they are not destroying the planet anymore." Faragonda muttered as she watched the two argue.

"You knew Adunal was Darkar all along?" Bloom asked incrediously.

"Yes." The Headmistress answered. "The men I called sons died long ago."

"Do not lie to me!" She looked up at the sharp bark. Darkar sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. "Do not lie to me!"

"I never lied to anyone." Came the stubborn answer.

"You did! You knew the prize of our powers as well as I do!" There was no anger left in the being of Darkness, only profound sadness. "You knew that for everything you created, I had to kill, brother!"

Dragon-faces are useless when you want to determine emotions, but there was shock visible on his face now. "I…"

"Don't." Darkar cut him off. "Keep your lies, brother, I heard enough of those. I know you care nothing about me. But I beg you, as your brother, do not lie to these people: they do not deserve that. Look them in the eyes, brother, and tell them you knew not what would happen to Domino when you choose it as your final restingplace."

Complete silence.

"I knew it." Darkar felt no victory at the realization. "You made me out to be the evil one, but it was you who brought evil to these worlds. And you know it."

"I was a proud fool." The Dragon whispered.

"About time you realized that." Darkar turned to leave.

"Was it too late?" In an explosion of fire the Dragon changed: a man in full armor, his face hidden behind a helmet, approached Darkar. Fire danced across the silver armor, forming a cape behind him. "Is there no hope for us, brother? Have I destroyed it completely?"

Darkar wanted to say yes, to make his sibling pay for everything he had suffered. But he was not cruel in the beginning, indeed he had been the gentle one of the twins. "Do you remember our youth?"

"You were always content to simply sit somewhere and let life run its' course around you." The eyes of the man in dark-red armor turned to those in the man in silver. "Drove me crazy."

Something of a fond smile appeared on Darkar's face. "As you did to mother. At one point she contemplated chaining you down."

"Father laughed his ass off."

"Not only he." Darkar's voice was soft. "I hated myself for it, but I could never stop loving my brother, my antithesis. You are late, brother, but never too late."

A dark-red claw reached out. A silver gauntlet came to rest in it. They had been twins once, identical save their powers, but fate had driven them apart. As they had surged through the river of time, nothing remained that could remind them of this, safe memories: their own and those of their parents.

Now, as Darkness reached for Light, there was more to remind them. Their bodies became lean, shedding the armor they had worn for ages, replacing it with white robes with black belts. Hair cascaded down, longer than that of the fairies and soft blue. The only differences were their wings: Darkar's were covered in golden feathers, like those of any other phoenix and while those of the Dragon were golden too, they were leathery, like that of a bat.

"Brother…" Both breathed at the same time, hugging eachother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note: For the Danish people (and people with online translator), the Dragon's name holds a nice translation bonus in its' first three letters and Darkar's in the whole of it ;)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I still want to kick your ass though." Darkar said upon releasing his brother. "You do realize that?"

"I guess I should be glad it's only ass-kicking." His brother said. "I truly have no idea how I could have become so power-drunk…"

"Make that two of us, brother." Darkar turned to Faragonda, smiling gently at her. "I assume you hoped this would happen?"

"Perhaps." She looked up at him, before looking at his brother who stood back. "As you said yourself: this confrontation was long overdue."

"Yes." Darkar offered his hand to his brother. "Come, I feel we have some explaining to do."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So… Everything was a lie?" Bloom stared at the Dragon, who had given his true name as Lysdon.

"No, I truly did create planets." He softly said. "And I rebuild those that were there so they were indistinguishable from before I did so. Andros is one of those planets if I remember properly…"

"I laughed my ass off when seeing what you had done to it." Darkar commented, sipping of some of the water in his glass, who had reluctantly revealed he once had been named Skyggon . "Hilarious."

The golden wing of Lysdon twitched at his brother's completely serious expression. "Do you have to give your commentary about everything I say?"

Skyggon grinned. "Consider it payback for having your brother murdered several times."

"I never ordered any fairy to attack you." Lysdon countered.

"But you did create both Charmix and Enchantix so they could do just that." The Phoenix bit back. "Those increases in power just made them more confident."

"They had to be able protect themselves!" The Dragon answered in an equal voice. "Must I remind you of the creatures who neither of us created? The Ashwars, the Canido's, the Derondes…? Must I really remind you of the time where WE almost got killed by an old Ashwar?"

Skyggon fell silent for a bit. "Just continue talking to them, brother."

Lysdon snorted, turning back to their audience. Only Faragonda did not seem to be in some kind of shock.

"But how could no one realize…. This?" Sky asked.

"A translation-mistake and me simply being unwilling to correct it." The golden wing twitched again, this time in discomfort. "Back in the day it was common practice to call your children after things. Some translator thought my mother's name wasn't the name of a person but of a thing. So Sarana became Starlight and our father lost a simple punctuation-mark in his name to become The Void, rather than Vo'id."

"And so we both became beings of mythical proportions, rather than humans with an awkward Genealogy." Golden feathers rustled as Skyggon joined his brother. "Or rather, half-humans."

"What?" Bloom felt like she was being bombarded with information. She probably was.

"Where do you think they got their wings from?" Faragonda pointed at said appendages. "I can assure you, they are not magic-wrought, but fully genetical."

Lysdon threw a glance at his twin, but only got a soft 'later' as an answer. "Well, yes… Our mother was a skilled Fire-mage and her transformations were so accurate they fooled her own body. She truly would become what she turned herself into. Biological processes and all…"

"By circumstances we won't delve into here, she ended up as a dragon in a dragon – village, one could say – which then resulted in… well…" Skyggon looked at his brother, feeling rather awkward.

"Which resulted in those two." Faragonda sighed. "They're half-dragon, half-human."


	6. Chapter 6

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note:**** Also, for readers of my other stories: I have a Christmas-gift: updates of all 7 in-progress stories. Merry Christmas and happy New Year!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fairies could only splutter at that.

"Perhaps that was enough information for today." Faragonda softly suggested. "I think we should cover the rest of the story tomorrow."

Skyggon nodded, his golden wings stretching a few times. The golden feathers on them rustled. "I think you are right. Come, brother, I would like to speak to you in private."

He led his twin from the room, door softly closing behind them.

"And you knew all of this… how?" Miriam turned to her long-time friend. "If I understood correctly, you covered for Darkar by saying he was your son."

"It's Skyggon now." Faragonda said. "It is really obvious if one knows where to look."

"You lied to everyone." Oritel reprimanded her. "What if all this had not happened, what if the legend had actually been true?"

"I knew from the beginning the legend was a lie." A hint of anger seemed to creep into Faragonda's voice. "Has my judgment ever caused you misfortune, Oritel?"

"But how?" The students remained silent, their respect for the headmistress stilling their tongues. Miriam and Oritel had no such problems, being her old friends. "How did you know that legend was a lie? Did he tell you?"

"Do you think I would have trusted him on his word alone?" The older fairy asked sharply. "You know nothing of me, Oritel, nothing. I know the legend to be a lie because I was there when it happened. I was there when those two" She pointed at the door. "were born, I know of their mother and father because I knew them."

She rose from her seat. "I am older than they am." Her eyes spoke of a lot of emotions then. "I saw their rise to power, and their fall when the pride of the younger twin doomed them both. I heard Skyggon's – by then he was Lord Darkar – cries of torment as he found that the powers of a phoenix did not protect him from death, unlike his brother, whose powers of life made him immortal in every sense of the word."

She looked out of the window, where she saw the brothers walk in the garden, talking softly. "I was there when their mother and father found out what their youngest had done, to them and his twin, and broke under the knowledge."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"She knows about us, you can't ignore that." Lysdon urgently said. "She is immortal too, if she speaks the truth."

"She did." Skyggon glanced up at the window of the room they had just left. She was looking down upon them, her blue eyes fixed on the oldest brother. "No fairy can gain immortality, no one. You are the only one who can give it, Lys." The childhood nickname fell from his lips with far more ease than he could have fathomed. "You gave her immortality and I want to know why."

Lysdon smiled softly at hearing the nickname, looking to the window himself. "I do not recall her, Kyg." His own nickname for his brother rung in the silence for a bit. "I never gave immortality, not willingly at least. If you say she speaks the truth, than it was by some accident she received it from me. Perhaps the explosion of power from when we were born? Could it be she was close enough to our parents that she, just as they did, became bound to us?"

"If them so be, we ought to find out if there are more like her." The older brother turned fully to his twin again. "It is a miracle she did not break under the stress of eternity. Humans are not made to be immortal, it will destroy them."

"Are you suggesting we go home?" Lysdon demanded. "Home, where I have a murderous father and a mourning mother? He will kill me for what I did to our family, Kyg, and she will mourn what I did. And I can't even say what is worse."

"You can't hide from them anymore, brother." Skyggon stretched his wings, hiding both of them from view. "You will have to face your mistakes. All of them."

Not a year ago he would never have been able to fathom his brother this broken, this beaten. Skyggon pulled his twin into a tight embrace. "But know this: I am with you, brother, always. You will not have to face them alone."

"I simply can't. Not yet at least, I need more time." Lysdon's iridescent eyes locked on his brother's. "I need to make up my mistakes to the humans too. Just a month?"

The two brothers stared at one another, until the oldest relented. "Perhaps the Winx are willing to locate them while you make up for – or at the very least explain – everything to the rest of the dimension, but no longer. Once they find them, we are off home and no pleading will change that."

"Thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's Note:**** Anyone interested in the long version (fan-fic length) of the history described here in short?**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So you want us to find your parents?" Bloom asked, staring with slight shock at the two powerful beings in front of her.

"If you are willing." Skyggon corrected her. "My brother has to explain what he already did to you to the rest of the Universe, but we both figured we should talk to our parents as quickly as possible."

"I know I hardly have the right to ask anything of you." Lysdon spoke softly. "After everything you went through because of me and my pride."

"We will help you." Flora piped up. "Everyone deserves a second chance, even you."

"Thank you." The Dragon smiled weakly at her.

"Your best shot would be the planet of Asuran: it is our birth-planet and one of the few that did not change over time." The Shadow-Phoenix told them.

"Isn't that the planet of the Dragon-riders?" Sky asked, having heard much of it while studying at Red Fountain.

"Yes." Lysdon nodded. "It were our parents who started that practice. They were the legendary couple who made peace between the two races, but the immortality they earned in a different way."

"I suggest you speak to Faragonda about the details, she is more up-to-date than we are." The oldest brother told the others.

"I don't think that is wise." Stella muttered under her breath, but not silent enough since the others did hear her quite clearly.

"We still have to digest that she lied to us." Tecna explained. "We doubt we could remain courteous in the light of that."

The two brothers looked at each other at that, not sure how to react to it.

"We will find our way on our own." Bloom said firmly. "It can't be that hard."

The two beings of Light and Darkness knew they couldn't force the fairies and specialists and relented.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What was that about Asuran?" Bloom asked Sky while they were in the space ship.

"The story goes that on one of the oldest planets there was already a powerful race when humans came there: dragons. In the beginning all went well, since there was more than enough room. But the humans multiplied and soon began to claim ever greater parts of the wide plains making up most of the planet as their own to feed their livestock and such. But those plains were the hunting-grounds of the dragons and the meddling of the humans hunted away their prey. You can imagine what came next." Sky told the fairies the story. "They clashed ever more often, causing grave losses on both sides: the humans had powerful magic and the dragons raw strength and a very high intelligence. It went on and on, with no end in sight. But a young girl was willing to sacrifice herself for her people: she was a noble woman of a great city, the greatest even. But just a few miles North, looming ever at the horizon was a… tower of sorts where dwelled the greatest and also the mightiest clan of dragons. She travelled there and instead of killing her, the dragons allowed her into their midst on behest of a old and wise member of their race, realizing – just like she had – that the only way was to learn to live peacefully with the humans. The dragon who had urged his kinsmen to accept her taught her their ways, and eventually even considered her his equal, by allowing her to use him as steed. She became an example and soon both races learned to live in harmony. Then comes the part which isn't true as became apparent: for her sacrifice and the dragon's willingness to look beyond the hatred they had with the humans, both were given immortality by the Great Dragon to serve as an example for other people."

"Wow, that had to take guts." Musa said after he had finished. "She was willing to die a possibly useless death on the small chance she might make a difference for her people. A true guardian-fairy."

"Codatorta always told us to take her as an example: willingness to sacrifice ourselves even if it might not make a difference. He also would remind us every time we were thrown off that she not only didn't even have a saddle but that the dragon she rode was truly wild, and would only carry her whenever he wanted too, unlike our dragons who are trained to never kill a human and prepared for a rider since hatching." Timmy said from behind the controls. "The people of Asuran say that the king does not sit on the throne, because he has no true right for it. It is said he leaves the throne and crown unoccupied because he does not wish to offend the true rulers: that dragon and woman."

"We are approaching the planet." Riven pointed to a dot in the distance. "Asuran, planet of the Dragon-riders."

It was green, very green and the north was grey, a mountain-range greater than any other. But they aimed for one of the few color-dots: a city, which seemed almost black from space.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome on Asuran." A man greeted them when they left the space-ship. Behind him rose black buildings and behind those a great castle, as black as any other building. "We rarely have visitors. Follow me." He had something snakelike about him and when he smiled, Bloom was certain his teeth were pointed. He led them away from the ship, up the long and broad street. As they passed they saw dragons on the flat roofs, while the street was lined with shops.

"Excuse me." Layla softly asked their guide. "May I ask you something?"

"Ask away, Princess of Tides." He smiled at her surprise. "We were warned you would come."

"By whom?" Helia rested his hand in Flora's.

"Lady Faragonda." The guide gestured to the far castle. "She is very powerful here and we all know of her. She send word to the king that you would come and that you were to be treated as her guests. And the king does not dare to disobey her."

"Great, so why did she not improve this place?" Stella looked at the blackened walls.

"Our buildings look like this in honor of the war we had with the dragons. It was she who suggested it: to remind us that darkness is not evil, but simply a part of live. Back in the day it also had another use: one doesn't see scorch-marks on already black walls."

"Do you know why we are here?" Layla came to walk next to the man.

"Yes, to find Vo'id. Lady Faragonda told us that too."

"Searching for someone who does not want to be found." The voice was soft and gentle, yet the man cowered in seeming instinct. "To find the one who was betrayed by his own child. Impressive…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Category: Winx Club**

**Rating: T **

**Couples: none**

**Warnings: Major AU**

**Chapter: 8**

**Copyright: © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note: And I stick with the translation-bonuses in names… what do I suddenly have with Danish! **

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fountain next to them stopped flowing, the water hanging in the air as if time had been stopped. Then the water gathered, forming a body. Bloom was struck by the resemblance between the woman that had appeared and Lysdon and Skyggon: she had the same long, light-blue hair and the same deep-blue eyes. But unlike those two she had no wings. Instead she had a mermaid's tail with golden scales reaching up to her shoulders, leaving only her arms and head free of them. Around her neck and wrists were thick golden bands studded with gems the color of her eyes. Soft growls came down from the roofs, the dragons and humans backing away from her.

"I will take them from here." She said to their guide, who only nodded and backed away too. "Come, fairies."

She flew up the street, clearly expecting them to follow her.

"Excuse me." Bloom caught up with her. "But who are you?"

The woman chuckled. "How refreshing, finally someone who does not fear me. Who do you think I am, little girl? I'll give you a hint: I share more than their looks with them."

"You're related to Lysdon and Skyggon?" The red-head fairy exclaimed.

"I am their sister. Name's Vandia." Vandia smiled. "Can you guess what my power is?"

"The Water-stars?" Tecna asked. Vandia stopped, studying the technology-fairy. Then she smiled.

"Yes, that's me." Her golden scales rippled as she started moving again. "I was born into a broken family a decade after they left. Much like the rest of the Universe I have heard rumors. I take it your presence confirms them?"

"Yes." Bloom spoke again. "Lysdon wants to make up for his past mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Vandia hissed. "He calls what he did a 'mistake'? The nerve…"

"He did some stupid things, I admit that." Immediately Bloom wished she had remained silent: Vandia rounded on her, her scales seemingly on fire as energy crackled around her.

"You do not know what he did, fairy, do not presume you can judge." The older woman turned away, her rage making way for grief. "You know not half of what he did, to our family and to the Dimension as a whole. But you will know soon enough. The fact that you are Faragonda's guests will protect you from attacks of the inhabitants – both dragon and human – of this planet; even my father would not risk angering her. But it shan't protect you from the truth."

They progressed in silence after that. The creator of the Water-stars broke the silence herself. "You will stay at Faragonda's mansion; from there you only have to go North to reach the mountains were my father dwells. But I warn you; grief and anger have made him bitter over the centuries and he does not like company."

"You won't join us? You could explain things to us." Sky said.

Vandia looked at them sadly. "I have my duties on this planet, prince. I cannot play escort for you. Besides, it's not as if you can get lost on Asuran. Now come, you are being expected."

The mansion she left them in front was grand. Just like all the other buildings it was black, but there were many decorations which were silver. Vandia opened the gate, gesturing them to enter.

"Here I say goodbye, young ones. But I know we shall see each other again." She turned into water, splashing on the road before seemingly evaporating at great speed.

"Well, let's go in then." Layla suggested.

A young woman was waiting on the steps for them. "We did not expect Vandia to guide you here." She spoke, her voice shy.

"Vandia knew she would meet them at Vo'id and wished to introduce herself before then." The voice came from the opened doors. Bloom couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her. She had never seen Faragonda wear anything besides her light-blue dress with dark-blue vest, but now Alfea's Headmistress wore a long dress, which was such a dark-blue it could almost be considered black studded with small diamonds, making it look like the night-sky. Even her hair was not as Bloom had always known it, it now lay over her shoulder in one ponytail. "Come in, my students."


	9. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

**Author's note:**** Over at DevArt I posted an image of how Faragonda looks (save the diamonds), as well as a picture of the Painting they see and because I was bored, of Shimi also. Link to my DevArt-account can be found in my profile.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ms. F?" She gasped, unable to tear her eyes away from the older woman.

"Of course." That same gently, serene smile graced her lips. "Come in, night is about to fall. And even after Millennia, we humans respect the Dragons' dominion over it. Only in the very city-centers will humans leave their houses after nightfall."

She led them into the house. It was not as richly decorated as some of the palaces Bloom had seen, but it still spoke of a rich owner.

"Skyggon told me you would travel here and while I understand your reluctance to be around me, I still felt I owed you this." She softly said. "Tomorrow you can leave to Vo'id, but for today, feel free to walk in my house as you please. Shimi, would you be kind enough to show them to their rooms?"

The young woman nodded, gesturing the guests should follow her. She was young, younger than the Winx.

"You're her servant?" Layla asked.

"Her niece by many generations." Shimi corrected. "Lady Faragonda is immortal, but her family isn't. I'm a descendant of her only sister by my father's line. It is tradition that family-members stay with her for a few years to learn the history of the kingdom. I could have just as easily said 'no' when she asked me."

"But you wouldn't have?" Tecna read the underlying message.

"No. She is very kind, besides, what else could I have done with my time? Study?" The girl shuddered. "She is a strict teacher, here as she no doubt is at Alfea." She giggled. "Come, your rooms are this way."

She pointed out several other parts of the building as they progressed: the library, the dining-hall and the way into the gardens, even if – as she warned them – they shouldn't visit those at night.

After they settled, Bloom went off to explore the mansion. The color-scheme on the inside was almost exactly the same as on the outside: dark colors, here and there broken with silver highlights. And yet, the house did not seem cold. She stumbled upon what looked like to be one of many sitting-rooms and gasped at the painting dominating the very room: it was that of a pale woman with long golden hair. Her dress was magnificent, shimmering in all kind of shades of orange, yellow and red.

"That is Sarana." A voice came from the doorway. Faragonda still wore her dark-blue dress. "My sister, Shimi's ancestor, painted that shortly after Skyggon and Lysdon were born." She joined Bloom in front of it.

"She is…" Bloom hesitated.

"She looks like a normal woman, doesn't she?" The Headmistress guessed her thoughts. "Nothing special. And yet, she managed to ensnare a Dragon of all people, with just her kind and selfless nature and an innocence that endeared all to her."

"You truly knew her?" Bloom looked from the woman beside her to the woman on the painting.

"Yes, before she even _thought_ about going to that Dragon-Spire." Faragonda turned away. "Come, you will be able to see it soon, as the Dragons reclaim the skies. It is a spectacle worth watching."

Faragonda led Bloom to a window on the north-side of the building. "Watch."

Shimi had apparently thought their other guests ought to see it too, and the hallway slowly filled.

And then, suddenly the dark night-sky was illuminated by a great burst of fire. Silhouettes rose up from the city and surrounding forest, and sped North. There another burst of fire seemed to call them as a great stone tower – how could she have missed that? – seemed to turn into a tower of fire. The Dragons fed the fire, breathing their scorching flames on it. There were small ones, only visible because of the stream of fire leaving their mouths, and massive ones, whose many scales made them gleam in the fire-light.

"Now." Shimi breathed.

As if hearing her, the Dragons ceased feeding the fires and flew ever higher. The tower remained, but the stone now glowed with heat, every contour glowing red. That glow reflected of a set of wings rising behind the tower. Bloom gasped at what she saw: a Dragon big enough to take up the entire Red Fountain-arena rose into the air, the flapping of his mighty wings audible even here, miles away from the Spire. A massive silver necklace rested on his chest, reflecting the glow of the heat. He himself breathed fire on the Spire now, but it was not normal fire, but a bright blue, showing the intense heat. Instead of bursting under the intense temperature the fire had to be, the Spire glowed even brighter, now a massive beacon of light.

"That is Ru'zan, King of the Dragons." Faragonda softly said. "If you think him magnificent, just wait until you've met Vo'id. He is far older, and as such far more powerful."

Her guests only listened to her with half an ear: they were enchanted by the sight before them. Ru'zan had ceased his fire now too and the smaller dragons were circling the Spire at great speed. Sparks followed them, swirling around the massive stone structure.

Suddenly they stopped and the sparks rose up to heaven. The Spire was no longer visible in the dark.

"The Dragons have claimed the skies." Faragonda stated. "None save them will fly until dawn. Come, dinner has been prepared for you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'll be your guide." Shimi told them later. Faragonda had left her students under her young niece's care. "We'll have to leave early though."

"Is it that far?" Bloom asked.

"Not really, if we manage to ask some dragons to give us a ride." She shrugged. "And even on foot we ought to make it by late midday."

"Well, some of us need our beauty-sleep." Stella huffed.

"And Vo'id does so too." Shimi snorted. "No offense, but I rather steal your sleep than his. He sleeps during late day and early night. And since we can't travel at night, we'll have to leave as soon as possible."

"What do you know of him?" Flora asked. The look the young woman shot her spoke of many hidden things.

"More than you." Shimi sighed. "The Great Dragon never changed this planet. It means the old ways, the old monsters still are alive here. We still must face Derondes and such. We all know off his lies and his treachery. Faragonda is living proof of an age before him."

"So why did no one ever tell the rest of the dimension?" Sky demanded. "If you knew, why did you never tell anyone?"

"Who were we supposed to tell? Who would have believed us?" She rounded on him. "You revered him. What would have telling you this caused you to do? You would have eradicated us, destroyed those who so obviously were 'evil'."

The others could not dispute her words.

Shimi herself seemed to realize what she had done, bowing apologetically. "Forgive me, my Lord. Skyggon, who you know as Darkar, is not the only one who might overreact over this subject."

"So you know." Tecna realized. "Do you know where we could find Sarana?"

"No. She disappeared long ago. Only Vo'id and perhaps Faragonda could tell you where to find her." Shimi shrugged. "I suggest you go to sleep. I'll send some servants with traditional clothes with which you can ride a dragon."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The clothes they wore reminded Bloom of the leather biker-clothes from Earth: especially the pants were of thick leather, but surprisingly supple. The jacket was thick as well and very well isolated.

Shimi wore different clothes: her pants were the same, but her jacket was more of a mantle, with a purple weapon on the back.

"I managed to convince some dragons to help us part of the way." She said, gesturing up into the sky. Seven dragons were circling above Faragonda's mansion. One by one they landed carefully on the gravel.

"They have no saddles." Brandon commented. He had to jump back when one of the dragons growled at him.

"Off course, they are not steeds like your dragons are." Shimi admonished. "They are fellow citizens of this planet and riding one is a favor from them to the rider, not a duty. Would you strap a saddle to your back for the occasional piggy-back ride you give Stella? So why should they?"

She bowed at the dragons. "I thank you for this favor, and I beg your forgiveness for my companion. He is not from here."

The massive beings looked from the bowing woman to the people behind her. The biggest one, a purple dragon with yellow eyes and massive spikes running down his spine, finally gave a soft growl. "We know their story, Shimi. Forgiven. This time." His voice was deep and rumbling as he lowered himself to the ground, stretching his leg out.

Shimi bowed once more, before climbing up the offered leg to a place just behind his shoulder-blades. "This is Na'dushan, he is training me to be part of the Dragon-guard." She introduced the dragon she was sitting on. "You must ask the other dragons if they would bear you. I suggest the boys do it, since they will be the primary riders. As for staying on their backs, it's the same principle as staying on a horse."

One by one the others too sat on dragon-back. Bloom found it a bit uncomfortable and plain dangerous: all those spikes could do serious damage.

"We must get as far north as you are willing to carry us." Shimi said to her dragon. "No doubt does Vo'id expect us."

As the dragons rose up in the air, Bloom saw Faragonda standing on the veranda, looking sad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Despite the danger the spikes posed the flight North was wonderful. Nothing could beat flying herself, but Bloom had to give a close second to being on dragon-back. It didn't hurt that Asuran was magnificent: wide plains with herds of strange creatures, something looking like a cross between a sabertooth-tiger and a rhino. The things looked dangerous, yet they still fled as the dragons passed overhead.

"Those are Ashwars!" Shimi called from the back of her dragon. "They are herbivores, but they are fiercely territorial! You better not get too close to them."

Bloom wanted to answer that the many spikes and horns on the creatures' heads made a good argument for that, but the words got stuck in her throat at the creature she saw next: it was something from a nightmare, a mix between a giant cat and snake, sneaking up on a herd of Ashwars. At times it seemed as if it evaporated into the shadows of the few massive trees in the plains.

"A Derondes! A predator with a high magic-resistance. As they grow bigger they grow even more resistant to magic." Shimi explained. "Should you encounter one, run! Do not use any form of magic, no transforming either. They can sense magic."

"Do you have Canido's too?" Tecna called, recalling the name that Lysdon had mentioned alongside those two.

"Yes, but we shan't see those: they live in the oceans." Shimi answered her. "Perhaps later, when you finished your visit to Vo'id I can show you some."

They left the plains, now starting to fly over the forests towards the mountains. The trees all wore pine-needles.

The mountains in the distance were all black, unlike the grey the fairies were used to. The further they went into the mountain-range, the more dragons they encountered. Some looked almost like Red Fountain-dragons, but most looked like the ones they were flying.

"Vo'id's mountain is straight ahead." It was the dragon Shimi was riding who spoke. "We are not allowed to come closer to it." He and the other dragons descended, allowing the humans to get off. "You'll have to walk the rest of the way."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They climbed up the mountain to the only cave on its' side. Shimi had been forced to leave them, a series of growls carried by the dragons apparently having ordered her to get her aunt here. In a way Bloom preferred that: Faragonda's presence would protect them. At least, she hoped it would. Meanwhile the others started climbing the black stone.

Bloom entered the cave first and gasped at what she saw. The dragon inside was massive, easily out-sizing the Dragon-King she had seen the day before. His scales were pure gold, and his eye a deep bronze. As he turned to the cave-entrance, she nearly gasped again: the left side of his face was scarred, as if something big had clawed it open. The eye on that side was gone, one of the claws having gone straight through it.

"These are the humans you told me about?" His voice sounded strangely young as he turned to someone she had not noticed earlier. Vandia rested on a rock at the side of his head, her long blue hair cascading over the smooth stone.

"Yes, father. The red-haired one is the Bearer." She rose into the air, flying to the humans in the cave-entrance.

Vo'id stared Bloom down, his remaining eye seemingly piercing her soul. Or at the very least reading her mind. "Do enter then, Flame-bearer." He told her, rearranging himself to face them. "But do not consider yourself welcome."

"Charming as always." A voice came from behind Bloom. Faragonda wore a different dress now, but it was the same color as the previous one. "She does not bear blame for his crimes, Vo'id."

"She is a constant reminder of them, Faragonda." Something changed in Vo'id as he reached out to greet the Headmistress. "He ruined my family." He briefly pressed his claw against the woman's hand.

"He seeks to make amends." Bloom softly said. "I do not know what he did, so I shan't judge, but perhaps it is time to leave the past in the past?"

Both Vo'id and Vandia studied her after that.

"You do not know his crimes, indeed." The dragon softly said. "But they are extensive. How can I look past them? He caused more deaths in the years of his… rise, if you wish to call it that, than his brother did."

"Skyggon has forgiven him." Flora piped up. "Can't you do the same?"

"Are you certain of that?" Vandia sat down on her father's leg. "What of the hidden hurts? What of hidden resentment?"

"There are none." Faragonda stated. "They are as they were supposed to be, Vo'id. I have seen them together. They are one again, like they were born."

"Indeed we are." A new and unexpected voice echoed in the cavity. A man with long, blue hair lazily flapped his wings outside. The golden feathers on them rustled with every move. "Faragonda told us you found our father."

A second man stood below him, his leathery wings twitching in discomfort. He did not avert his eyes as Vo'id rose to his full and impressive height.

"You come here, and dare to expect welcome?" His voice was young, and filled with fury. "You dare to show your face here?"

"Is it his, or mine, father?" Skyggon touched down beside his brother. "We are siblings, to deny one is to deny the other. Flora and Faragonda spoke the truth, it shall not be denied."

Vandia stared at them, marveling at her brothers. She had never seen them before, or their deep connection to one another. And yet, she realized something was missing: she was. What had once been a pair, had turned into a triangle of which she was a part.


	12. Chapter 12

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The men's dark-blue eyes stared into the bronze one of their father. Vandia was intently studying her brothers, while Faragonda seemed to wait for something. Bloom however was getting increasingly restless.

"You killed more people than any other." Vo'id spoke up. "Countless _races_ ended because of your doing."

"I was a proud idiot." Lysdon answered him. "I wish to make amends."

"Amends?" The great dragon echoed, before snorting in disdain. "How can you make amends if there is no one to make them to? Do you have any idea of the extent of what you did?"

"It is hard not to." Finally the son couldn't stand to meet his parent's eye.

"Indeed. And you haven't even told these children about that." Vo'id laid back down. "I wonder if they would still be as willing to have me forgive you after they know."

"They are certainly amongst the most forgiving people I have met." Skyggon defended his brother. "Besides, what will it change? What has been done has been done. The Past is the Past, father."

"Perhaps." The golden dragon looked at the group of youngsters. "Maybe you should ask them about that. Bloom certainly didn't leave her parents in the 'past', did she?"

"Vo'id." Faragonda warned. "We both know that that is completely different." For a moment it seemed that he was about to argue with her, before simply turning away. "These are children, as you yourself said. Mind your words."

"They are not young enough to run blind through these worlds, Faragonda." His bronze eye bore into those of the fairies. "Why do we not ask them what they want? The truth or a web of ignorance?"

Five people of incredible power now turned to the young fairies, the weight of their gazes enough to make Bloom seek silent support with Sky.

"What is your choice?" Vandia asked from where she was sitting. "My brother's story or ignorance?"

"People say 'Ignorance is bliss'." Bloom began. "But curiosity can be a virtue. We want to know."

"But only what he is willing to tell us." Layla finished.

"I once told you already I claimed more lives than my brother." Lysdon spoke up. "I destroyed much. What do you think became of what the planets once were? Andros, for example, once was a desert-planet. A race of… giant scorpions you could call them, ruled there. I… I destroyed that race and their entire civilization. My fire melted their sand, and the magic in it turned the desert-planet into the planet of oceans you know today."

The other four were now watching him with interest: Skyggon and Faragonda with something like pride in their eyes and Vandia and Vo'id with amazement.

"Or Domino, for that matter. Not only did I doom it by taking it as my resting-place… I ruined it." A shuddering sigh escaped his lips. "Such beauty, ruined because it did not fit my definition of it."

"But everyone says after you took it as your resting-place, Domino became the most beautiful kingdom of all." Bloom countered.

"But a great wonder of it was lost." Lysdon glanced at his brother. "Its' magnificent phoenix-population was destroyed in a matter of years."

"Phoenixes?" Tecna asked. "I never before heard of Phoenixes on Domino."

"Ah, but they were there." Faragonda smiled sadly. "But then along came the Great Dragon, and in honor of him the humans living on the planet hunted the phoenixes into extinction."

"Why would he have caused that?" Brandon didn't quite understand.

"Before I came, the Phoenix was a holy animal." Lysdon bit his lip. "But then along came I with the entire mythology worked out."

Skyggon rustled his wings at that, making the young ones realize. Lysdon's brother had become Lord Darkar, and he had been called the Shadow phoenix.

"And I could probably continue like this for a few days." Lysdon now talked more to the ground than anything else. Skyggon rested his hand on his twin's shoulder, offering silent support. "In the end, I was more evil than my brother."

"But you are making amends now." Vandia softly said. "Father, perhaps a second chance is in order?" She looked up at the massive dragon.

His face had become unreadable as he fixed his second son with his bronze eye.

"Your mother…" His young voice sounded heavy and filled with grief. "She suffered greatly from your actions. I am willing to give you another chance if, and only if, she is willing."

"Mother has not visited in Ages, father." Vandia pointed out an obvious flaw with that plan. "She left shortly after I reached my majority."

"She visits at times." Vo'id sighed. "And I know how to contact her. Our next meeting would have been at the end of the week, Sunday-midday to be precise. I will make this deal with you: you will go there in my stead. Take whoever you want. I will contact your mother and tell her you'll be the one there and that the choice to come is hers. If she comes, she has forgiven you or at the very least is willing to do so. If she does not come, she does not forgive you."

The great dragon rested his head on his forelegs. "Now leave me. I have grown tired."

"Come, girls. We should not infringe upon his hospitality." Faragonda gestured outside. "I will teleport us to my home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 13**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The days leading up to Sunday passed in a blur to the young ones. For the older ones it wasn't quite that swift. To say that Lysdon was nervous would be the understatement of the century and it only got worse as the day of the meeting with his mother came closer. He did not join the fairies and specialists as Shimi showed them the great ocean of Asuran. Even Skyggon flew alongside the dragons bearing the humans, wanting to see the changes time had wrought on their birth-planet.

"Locking yourself in won't help you." A voice softly spoke from the door.

"I can try." He did not move from his place on the windowsill. "How did you get in?"

"This is my house, I can move through it freely." Faragonda joined him, arranging her dress to sit comfortably. She had braided her hair, making a ring at the back of her head with the braid. Her dress was dark-green this time. "Will you not leave these rooms?"

"For what?" He now turned to look at her, his deep-blue eyes meeting hers. "I see no need to leave them."

"To spend time with your siblings?" Faragonda gestured outside where Vandia and Skyggon were sitting in the gardens. "Your powers form a triangle. Your feelings form a triangle. What affects one, affects the others."

"Well, congratulations for figuring that out before I did." Lysdon snarled. "Faragonda, I know this is your house, but can you please leave me alone."

He did not expect her to actually do it and was therefore surprised when she rose from where she had seated herself. The fabric of her dress rustled as she approached him.

"Hiding here will not help you. The citizens of this planet know better than to anger me, but they will not allow me to hide you from them. Neither do I want to. You began the revealing of the truth, Lysdon, you cannot stop halfway through." Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. "You would do well to remember that."

She left the room, leaving the door wide open. He watched her leave, sighing in frustration. He rose from the windowsill to leave the room. His white robe and golden wings stood in stark contrast with the colors of the house.

His siblings looked up when he joined them, his brother starting to grin as he approached.

"You finally left the house." He smiled widely, pulling the younger brother close. "I was starting to fear you wouldn't leave it at all."

"It grew boring." Lysdon said evasively.

"Sure." Vandia said. "And the fact we send Faragonda on your head has nothing to do with it?"

"You send her?" The middle child of Vo'id exclaimed. He grumbled something under his breath as his siblings laughed. It didn't last long as he laughed along.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You think he will come?" The young woman asked.

"I do not know. You tell me." The golden dragon answered her. His remaining bronze eye looked out over the fields of Asuran.

"I think he will want closure." She mused. "He has realized his mistakes."

"Perhaps." Vo'id turned his head to look at her. "That does not mean he will face them. He did very little in regards to actually telling the Universe."

"That had to do with the agreement they struck with the fairies." The woman lifted her long golden braid over her shoulder, letting it fall down her back.

The dragon snorted. "Sure, tell yourself that."

"Vo'id…" Her voice was tense. "Please."

He nuzzled her, his warm breath fanning around her. "Forgive me, beloved."

"You really need to stop to carry such grudges." She admonished him. "He is your son."

"He was my son. Until he comes here, he will not be my son, Sarana." Her husband corrected her. "I told you that."

"You were not like that when he was little." She countered. "You promised him that you would be with him always."

"That was before he did what he did." He stated. "I cannot overlook that. I cannot simply forget the grief he caused you."

He went back to looking over the wide plains, watching a herd of Ashwars as they grazed peacefully in the sea of green. The few massive trees threw long shadows as the sun rose ever higher into the air. Far above a few dragons were flying, mostly heading from the faraway mountains to the city that lay on the horizon.

A gust of wind bend the grass, playing with the skirt of Sarana's golden dress as she sat on his leg. Her dark-blue eyes were fastened on the black city, waiting for her son to arrive.

Behind them the shadows of a tree thickened, several sets of red eyes glowing in the deep black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 14**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The fire was hotter than the sun as it scorched the long grass. Her long dress was caught in the hot air-currents, dancing in the powerful drafts. Others would have died in the flames, burned to a crisp, but not she. Sadly, neither would the creatures attacking her.

Giant cats loomed over her, their black scales glistening in the light of both the sun and the flames. Their serpentine back-halves dragged over the ground as they closed in on her. Despite that almost obvious mismatch, they were fast and powerful.

A roar of pain behind her distracted her for a few precious seconds. Vo'id's wing was torn to shreds and the Derondes were making good use of his blind side, attacking him from the left.

Now they made good use of her blind side. The flames went out of control when their wielder screamed in agony. Her concentration broken, they raged unchecked over the dry grass. Asuran had been suffering a dry-spell, leaving the grass easy prey to the magical fire of the fairy.

Golden scales knocked the black ones of her, Vo'id roaring at the creatures surrounding his mate. The ground shuddered when his massive body crashed onto it as several Derondes jumped his side, digging their claws between his powerful scales. He howled in pain.

Pain laced through her being, as if it was her own flesh that was being cut. Her magic automatically went out to protect her, but that backfired spectacularly since the creatures surrounding her were Derondes. They could care less for magic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What was that?" All three looked up at the roar. They had been about to leave for the rendezvous with their mother when a roar of a magnitude unlike any had ever heard before had broken the calm midday air. Skyggon turned to his two siblings, but particularly his sister. "Is this normal?"

"No, I never heard a roar like that." She warily looked up, her blue eyes filled with worry. Her golden tail twitched as she floated next to her brothers. "Something has happened."

"Indeed it has." A bright light appeared behind them. As it faded they saw it was a massive black dragon, Ru'zan, King of the Dragons. His blue eyes spoke of great worry as the great dragon lowered his head to their level, using one of his wings to point to the place that was the origins of the roar. "That was your father's voice."

"What?" Lysdon exclaimed. "What happened?"

"He and Sarana were attacked… and defeated. Derondes ambushed them as they were waiting for you." The black dragon rose into the sky. "Quickly, it does not look good."

All three followed close behind him, ignoring the fairies and specialists that had come running to hear what was happening. Despite having wings several dozen times smaller than those of the dragon – or none at all in Vandia's case – the trio easily kept up with him as he flew out over the green plains of Asuran. From far away they could already see the scorched earth and their father's massive body lying motionless on the ground. Several other dragons surrounded him, as well as bodies of Derondes who had paid dearly for attacking the greatest dragon on the planet.

He managed to lift his slender neck when they touched down, but it almost immediately crashed down again. He was weak, both from the battle and his wounds. His left wing rested in a sickly angle under his body, while his right pressed against his side.

"My children." His voice was labored as his bronze eye looked at them. All three stood near his head, not daring to the rest of his body.

"Father." Vandia carefully touched his cheek with both hands, before looking over to his body. The damage was extensive and the woman choked softly.

"I will live. These wounds are nothing to a dragon." He coughed, his one remaining eye pressing shut against the pain. "But your mother…"

He lifted one of his forelegs, revealing a woman's body, resting on the other. She was unconscious, her golden hair having come loose and now cascading over her husband's leg.

Skyggon was immediately at her side, gently lifting her up. "Brother!" He called for his twin, the worry in his eyes nearly overwhelming. He could feel her life fading away.

His siblings were at his side in an instant, neither noticing the Red Fountain-ship landing nearby.


	15. Chapter 15

**Category:**** Winx Club**

**Rating:**** T **

**Couples:**** none**

**Warnings:**** Major AU**

**Chapter:**** 15**

**Copyright:**** © characters and places by Iginio; © Plot and OC by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't help her." Lysdon looked at his siblings. "She is wounded too gravely."

"That is nonsense!" Skyggon held their mother close. "You can create entire races! You can return people from the dead!"

"But not her!" Lysdon countered. "She is immortal in terms of age; I would doom you, brother, to return her to health. It would be like creating a whole new race." He turned away. "I cannot go down that road again."

"I wouldn't mind this time." His twin tugged at his white robe.

"And what of the race I am dooming for her sake? I once made us into gods and look where it brought us."

Vandia remained silent, her light blue hair fanning out around her. The young woman sighed sadly, studying the face of her mother.

"Maybe I can help?" Bloom offered.

"You do not have the energy needed, not even when your friends help you." Lysdon told the fairy. "You would kill yourselves trying to save her."

"How can you be certain of that? Let us try." Flora countered.

"It is obvious for those who know the magic binding me and her to our children." Vo'id interrupted her. "Unless Lysdon himself heals her, she cannot be healed by simple lack of energy." His golden neck stretched over them, his remaining eye looking upon his mate. "And you will not help, will you?"

"I cannot start all over." His second son softly whispered. "It would be an insult to her."

Complete silence, only broken by the sound of the rustling of the humans' clothes in the wind.

"Then we should be grateful for the bond you forged when you were born." The golden dragon smiled. "She and I are bound to you, and even injury cannot break that bond. As your fire burns, so we shall live. Though it will hurt her for a while."

He grunted in surprise when his daughter hit him. "And you couldn't tell us that earlier? We thought we were going to lose our mother!"

"It's called 'being weakened'." He snarled in answer. "Careful, child, I am still your father."

"And I their mother." The woman said. "Claws off."

"Mother!" Skyggon exclaimed. He beamed.

"My boy." She smiled. "My boys." She reached for her other son. "Come here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The dragons had left, as had the humans, to give the family some privacy. The wounds of the parents had closed, much to the relief of their children.

Vandia chuckled as her brothers purred. Their heads rested on their mother's knees. The older woman was combing through their hair with her fingers.

"I know you." Skyggon breathed softly, looking up. His father looked up to him. "Your energy: I felt it in the past."

"I had many identities over the centuries." She smiled down on him. "Some indeed brought me to you."

"Including your latest, didn't it?" The oldest child regarded her. "It seems I and my brother are not the only ones who need to explain things, are we, Faragonda?"

"Certainly." She laughed.

"Although I do want to know why you nearly killed your mother several times." Vo'id interrupted, his bronze eye glaring at his oldest. "So humor me by being the one starting the explanations."


End file.
